


Oh You're Filming?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, M/M, Youtuber!Dick, author!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Jason accidentally walks in on one of Dick's live streams, outing their relationship to all of Dick's fans.





	Oh You're Filming?

**Author's Note:**

> guys i should be studying for my test in a few hours but i'm posting this instead wish me luck lmao -kate

“Hey babe, where did you put my-“ Jason cut himself off when he noticed Dick sitting in front of a camera, but it was a little late. He was already in frame, wearing just a towel and hair still damp from the shower he’d just taken. “Um, I thought your thing wasn’t for another hour,” he said, gesturing at the camera when he said ‘thing’, and then seemed to realize it was still rolling and stepped out of view. 

“Yeah, I said that about an hour ago.” Dick grimaced as the chat for his live stream went crazy over Jason’s less than pg entrance.

“... can you edit me out or is this one of the live ones?”

“It’s live. They-uh-they said nice abs.”

“What, collectively?” Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “Anyway, what did you do with my pants? I’m going to be late.”

“I left them on the bed. Some are also asking for your name.”

“That’s my business,” Jason rolled his eyes, already heading towards the bedroom.

“You guys heard him,” Dick smiled at the camera, “So let’s move away from my boyfriend.”

The chat did not, in fact, move away from Jason, and actually went crazier at the word boyfriend.

* * *

“Did you know, that if you google my name right now, articles about you come up ahead of information about my books,” Jason informed him a few days later.

“I guess they were bound to figure out who you are. I’ve been getting a lot of messages about introducing you.”

“Why do they care so much? That’s not what any of your content is about.” As much as Jason didn’t really seem to understand Dick’s career, as someone who had to be almost dragged in front of cameras to promote books, he did actually watch his videos most of the time.

“They’re interested in the lives of people they like. That’s been a thing with famous people for years, not just with what I do.”

“What do they even want to know? They clearly already figured out who I am.”

“Oh you know, how we met, how long have we been together, just everything basically.” Dick scooted over closer to Jason on the couch to loop his arms around his waist. “It’s actually amazing it’s taken this long for them to find out about you.”

Jason leaned into him, tilting his head back to rest on Dick’s shoulder. “Well I usually know when you’re filming one of the videos you can’t edit me out of.” 

“Yeah, can’t really hide much during a live stream. Probably going to have to do a Q and A about you soon. It’d be real nice if you could sit in front of the camera with me.”

Jason grimaced. “You know I hate that.” There were video interviews of Jason simply saying “read the book” and trying to walk off before Kyle dragged him back in front of the cameras. One of those was semi viral because Jason had been in a particularly bad mood that day and had just silently stared at the interviewer after being dragged back in for the rest of the interview. So in a way it still worked to promote his books.

“I know, but I figured I’d ask.” Dick pressed a kiss to his temple, “I’ll just tell them you’re camera shy.”

Jason sighed. “No I’ll do it. But it has to be one of your video diary things that you can edit. Can’t take back a fuck up live.”

“Thanks Jay,” Dick beamed, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “Tomorrow sound good?”

“No, but I guess tomorrow it is.”

* * *

“So you’re filtering through all of these, right?” Jason asked, scrolling through all of the questions tweeted at Dick after he’d posted that they’d be answering some.

They were currently walking towards the mall and Dick was aiming his camera at Jason, who gave him an annoyed look through his sunglasses.

“Of course. A lot of them are going to be the same anyway.”

“I noticed. There are too many emojis in these.”

“Emojis are fun, Jay, and you can’t talk, you use them all the time.”

_ “Listen,” _ he insisted, but didn’t elaborate. “Just pick a question already, stop outing me to your fan base.”

Dick aimed the camera back at himself, “Isn’t he cute.” He ignored Jason’s protests in favor of going through the questions on his phone. “Looks like the most common question so far is how we met.”

“And you want that information shared?” Jason arched an eyebrow.

“I can admit it wasn’t one of my best moments but it’s a cute story.”

“Alright. Dickie here got distracted staring at me and ran into a wall. And when I checked that he was okay he managed to spill coffee on me. It’s truly a wonder he left that encounter with my phone number.”

“You still have that shirt.” Dick had found it, coffee stain and all, buried underneath all of Jason’s neatly folded clothes and he thought it was adorable.

“I don’t throw away wearable clothing, Grayson.”

“You can admit you’re sentimental; I already know you are.”

“Your fans don’t. What’s the next question?”

Dick scrolled a bit more through his phone. “How long have we been together, an easy one. We’ve been dating for four years.”

“And living together for two, since I’m guessing that’s next,” Jason said, removing the sunglasses as they reached the mall.

“That’s going to spark up a lot of questions about marriage.” Dick could just imagine it now.

“That’ll be your problem,” Jason answered, holding the door open for Dick since his hands were full.

“But still a later problem.” Dick went back to his phone. It took a bit of digging to find some variety. “Do I read your books? Yes, I’ve read all of them, even the old ones he thinks are bad.”

“He’s read more of my books than anyone else who doesn’t directly work on them since he sometimes gets to read drafts,” Jason added. “You actually read a few of them before we met.”

“You’re one of the authors I liked to take the time to check out. Your books are good.”

“Yeah yeah, I know your opinions already. If the next question is do I watch your videos the answer is most of the time,” Jason wandered into one of the stores to start looking at jeans. “I didn’t before I met him, so that was a bit much to catch up on. And if I have a deadline coming up I might miss one or two.” Jason picked up a pair and put them back almost as quickly. “I don’t watch these. The vlogs. I know what he’s doing during the day, and half the time I’m somewhere nearby.”

“His favorite videos are typically the yoga ones, but I can only imagine why when he doesn’t do any of it,” Dick snickered.

“Hmm I wonder. And I’m sure all of your original fans from when that’s all you did all do yoga too,” Jason answered sarcastically.

“Of course, what else could they be watching for?” Dick smiled innocently.

“I liked that one where Zatanna did your makeup. It was cute,” Jason shrugged.

“That was fun,” Dick mused, “And before you guys ask, my friends on YouTube did know about Jason before he walked in front of a camera half naked, they were just respectful of the fact that we wanted to keep it to ourselves.”

“I’m going to try these on while you find another question,” Jason told him, picking up another pair. He did end up buying them so they had to wait until they left to store to pick back up.

Dick managed to get through a few more questions before he figured it was good enough. “Now guys, I know he’s great and all but he’s not a big fan of sharing his personal life so you guys might see him every now and then, but don’t expect him too often.”

“Yeah, I’m using this to get out of the next time Kyle wants me to promote a book.”

“Am I going to start promoting your books for you?”

“No, don’t do that. It’d be weird. But I’ve been on camera long enough that Kyle can’t drag me in front of another one for at least six months. Especially since sales went up after people started looking me up because of you.”

“So Kyle has to live with the fact that you’ve hit your camera quota for a while?”

“Yeah, pretty much. He doesn’t actually watch your videos, but he’ll find out.”

“I’m sure you’ll let him know.” Dick did his usual sign off and turned off the camera. “Hopefully most of them are going to respect your privacy wishes.”

“I doubt it. You owe me a pretzel for this,” Jason informed him, pointing to the soft pretzel stand.

* * *

“Your fans like me more than you,” Jason teased, propping his chin on Dick’s shoulder to read the comments with him.

“Well, I see the appeal,” Dick turned his head to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek.

“I’d hope so or this living arrangement just got awkward.”

“No, I all of a sudden stopped thinking you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen,” Dick drawled sarcastically. “They want more of you.”

“That sounds like a them problem. It’s not my channel.”

“I’ll tell them to wait a few months.” A good chunk of them did seem to be respecting Jason’s wishes to not be on camera all that often, but there was always the few that just didn’t get it. “How’d Kyle take your no cameras for six months announcement?”

“Don’t know. Mysteriously my phone charger has vanished,” Jason grinned at him. “Can’t be helped if I miss some calls.”

“Kyle’s a resourceful guy; you know he’ll hunt you down.”

“I’m aware. That’s why I’m letting you in on the story.”

“Ahh so I’m only here to lie for you. I always wondered why you kept me around.”

“Well hey, maybe Kyle will start watching your videos now that I’ve been in two to keep tabs. So it’s a mutually beneficial arrangement. You lie for me and I got you a viewer.”

“I guess that evens it out,” Dick snorted. He scrolled through a bit more of the comments for his latest video with Jason and burst out laughing at one. “I think your attempt to hide isn’t working so well,” he pointed at a comment by Kyle Rayner that simply said  _ Six months is not a prearranged time frame, and should not be taken as such. Jason will still be doing his next scheduled interview two weeks from now promoting his latest book, which you can read more information about in the link provided. _

“Hmm, that’s much friendlier than the text I clearly didn’t get since I can’t charge my phone,” Jason mused.

“Has to look like he’s not harassing you in public. What did the text you didn’t get say?”

“Something along the lines of ‘you aren’t getting out of book promotions just because you showed your face for your boyfriend without even mentioning your latest book’ and when I didn’t answer because my phone is dead I didn’t get a follow up text threatening to schedule more interviews that I may or may not be physically dragged into.”

“And you’re still not getting these threats because if you do then he wins, right?”

“Yes, but also if I get them my story falls apart and he might act on them.”

“I give him until tomorrow to show up here looking for you.”

“Probably, but that gives me until tomorrow to come up with a way to get out of the interview.”

“It’s amazing that Kyle chooses to still work with you.”

“He secretly loves it. Or my writing. Maybe both.”

“A masochist with good taste,” Dick concluded.

“Exactly.”

* * *

Jason wasn’t  _ in  _ one of Dick’s videos for a while after that, although he wasn’t able to get out of his interview either, but he was less cautious about not being spotted in them now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

And now, after months of his fans making almost a game of spotting Jason passing through the background he was actually in a video again.

“This is a terrible idea,” Jason repeated what he’d been telling Dick for the camera this time.

He’d only gotten Jason to agree to the Boyfriend Does My Makeup challenge, with Dick being the one getting made up, by promising to do the dishes for a month and getting Kyle to agree to let Jason off the hook for book promoting for two months by taking some fan questions during the video again, but this time including some of Jason’s fans with book questions.

“No it’s not. You’re an artist so art my face.”

“This is not the kind of art I do. Did you borrow all of this from Steph? Even I can tell this isn’t your skin tone.”

“Where else was I going to get it? If I bought everything new then it’d all just go to waste. I bought the mascara though, apparently that stuff is bad to share.”

“It’s all bad to share, Dickie,” Jason informed him, but picked up what looked to be concealer. “I think I’ve watched all of one YouTube makeup tutorial for a character, and also that video of Z doing your makeup, so get ready to look terrible.”

“I’m putting all my faith in you, Jay.”

“Terrible decision. Find a question,” he replied, starting to put concealer on Dick’s face like it was foundation.

Dick had prepared a little this time and had pre-compiled their questions. “Is the book you’re working on a sequel or something new? And if it’s a sequel, can it be for… there was more than one person who asked this so there’s a lot of your books people want sequels to.”

“I assume they mean what I’m working on writing and not the one that is set to hit shelves in two months? Which is a sequel to Lost Children. What I’m actually writing now is new. It’s a crime drama.” Jason observed his work with the concealer and put some setting powder on top.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to put this on too before the powder?” Dick picked up the bottle of foundation that was definitely too pale for him.

“... that’s not the same thing as this?” He held up the concealer.

“No, Jay, no it’s not. This one goes all over my face,” he held up the foundation bottle, “and I think this one attempts to hide my eye bags,” he pointed at the concealer. “I only know this from Zatanna doing my makeup that one time.”

“... too late now.”

“I mean, I guess it can’t be that bad, right? We’ll just stick with it.”

“No one watches these videos expecting it to be done well anyway,” Jason reasoned, picking up blue eyeshadow.

“Maybe I did have too much faith in you.” Dick turned back to his phone, “Some of your fans wanted to know your writing process and that’s something I can answer. He comes up with an idea, types out two words and then leaves his computer to cuddle with me and tell me his untyped out idea.”

“I type two words, and then Dick drags me away from my laptop to hang out with him and tell him about it. And it helps me flesh out ideas a bit better. And then after that the writing process is long periods of staring at my laptop while nothing happens or staying awake all night typing when inspiration hits and evading my publisher’s calls,” Jason corrected. “Close at least one eye so I can do this while you look stuff up.”

Dick settled to just close both of them. He remembered a few of the questions anyway. “His ideas change a lot as he actually starts to write them.”

“Dick yells at me for hurting characters he likes sometimes,” Jason said, as he leaned in to observe his work. “God, I have no idea how this works. Am I supposed to use more than one color?”

“You can if you want. You write good characters that don’t deserve what you put them through.”

“I’m not going to add another. I don’t trust that I won’t fuck it up more. Did that cover the whole question?”

“I guess it does. I know there was also a question asking if I’m a character in any of your books.”

“Oh God no,” Jason shook his head. “Free writing advice: never include someone you know in your work. It limits your writing because you suddenly have to think about how that person will react to everything you portray them as and everything you do to them. Suddenly you’re not doing something to a character you’re doing it to that person. You’re making that person say that thing. So if a character of mine has any characteristics like Dick that’s all they are, characteristics, but it’s not based on him. Even characters who say something Dick said at some point, I just thought that was a good line for them they aren’t supposed to be Dick,” Jason explained as he worked on Dick’s eyeliner on his left eye. “Long story short: it’s fine to draw inspiration from people, but probably don’t actually make a character anyone you know. And if you do anyway, get it in writing that they’re fine with it.”

“Besides, he says there are times I’m too unpredictable to write. Moving on though, someone also asked if you enjoy my yoga videos or if you  _ enjoy  _ my yoga videos.”

“I’ve done yoga all of once in my life because Dick made me try it, but I’ve watched all of his yoga videos so feel free to take an educated guess.”

“He likes to watch while I’m filming too.”

“Who wouldn’t,” Jason shrugged, moving on to Dick’s other eye when he figured that was the best he was going to get out of trying to wing Dick’s eyeliner. “Dick if you move your eye again I’m going to quit this video,” He threatened when Dick’s eyelashes fluttered a bit at the touch of the eyeliner to his lid.

“It tickles!” Dick tried to defend himself.

“That doesn’t change that you’re fucking it up and I’m doing enough of that on my own.”

“I’m trying my best!”

“All you have to do is sit still and say things.”

“I’m trying my best!” Dick repeated, opening the finished eye to pout at him.

“That’s not as effective as you think it is with your makeup half done and done badly,” Jason informed him flatly.

“Fine,” Dick sighed, “I guess we’ll just keep moving on.” Dick opened up his phone to look at his list again. “Ah right, here’s something we definitely weren’t expecting: Are you going to get married?”

“What, to you? The lack of ‘we’ implies you’re not involved in this.”

“Plural you, the question’s for both of us, not just you, honey.”

“Well I don’t know, Dick, you implying something picking that question?” Jason pulled back to look at the eyeliner. “These aren’t even…”

“He’s just being confrontational, guys,” Dick told the camera, “We’ve talked about it a bit and we’ve decided that whether or not we do, things between us won’t change all that much, so I guess the answer is: we’ll see.”

“I mean obviously we’ve talked about it. We’ve been together for years. But that’s our business.”

“I told you guys, he likes his personal information kept to himself.” Dick turned back to Jason, “Can I look?”

“No, I’m not done,” Jason muttered, adding more liner to his left eye. “And I still have to do your lipstick. And brows? Your eyebrows are already dark I don’t know what I can do with those honestly.”

“I think you can skip brows? I feel like Steph is going to kill me for saying that.”

“You already have sharp cheekbones I don’t think I need to contour. So maybe just blush and lipstick and we’re done? I’ll be honest, I know of highlighter, but I’m not sure what it does really.”

“It makes me shiny. Past that, I’m not really sure.”

“... we’re not doing that.” Jason seemed to deem the eyeliner as good as it was going to get because he grabbed a sparkly pink eyeshadow which he appeared to think was blush. “Any more questions?”

“Uhhh, have you dedicated any books to me?”

“Buy my books. Read the dedication pages, and find out,” Jason answered. The answer was no, Jason didn’t actually have dedication pages, but he’d written a few stories and one book for Dick even if it didn’t say in the book.

“I mean that’s definitely one way to promote your books,” Dick laughed.

“Well that’s something they can find out on their own, not my responsibility.”

“Of course, dear. We got a question asking if people hit on either of us a lot and how we both take it when it happens.”

“Dick gets jealous,” Jason smirked. “So he gets really clingy, starts throwing around pet names, making it very obvious.” Jason squinted at him. “I don’t think this was blush.”

“I just like people knowing that you’re already taken. Jason doesn’t really outwardly react unless people start making me uncomfortable. I know it pisses him off though.” Dick glanced at what Jason was holding and it was definitely not blush. “Yeah, I think that’s more eyeshadow.”

“Too late. Dick is a naturally flirty person and an internet personality. If I reacted every time someone flirted with him it’d be exhausting.”

“It’s okay, my cheeks are just going to be sparkly I guess. Okay, two more questions, both kind of related to each other. What do you think about the fanfic people write about your books and have you seen the fanfic that’s popped up about the two of us?”

Jason looked at him blankly. “There’s fan fiction about us?” 

“Oh yeah. Started popping up the second they figured out who you were from my live stream.”

“Huh. I mean… I don’t know that I’ll read that, but whatever,” he shrugged, putting some red lipstick on Dick’s mouth. “If you’ve written fan fiction for one of my books though there’s a decent chance I’ve read it. I don’t read the ones for book series I haven’t finished so I don’t accidentally plagiarize, but if the books are done I’ve read a lot of fanfiction. I’ve commented on some of it. I’ve even written a few. No I won’t give out my username, but just know I’ve probably read your fanfiction if you wrote it for anything complete of mine,” he said as he put down the lipstick.

“I’ve read a bit of the stuff about us and past all the wild sex you guys imagine up for us, it’s nice that you guys like what you’ve seen of our relationship.”

“They’ve hardly seen anything of it.”

“Most of it is porn. Can I look now?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

Dick picked up one of the compacts that had a mirror and to say he looked awful was an understatement. “Oh wow.”

“You should throw up a picture of what Zatanna did to your face when you let her do your makeup for comparison in post,” Jason suggested.

“Probably will. It’s definitely different from when Z did it.”

“I tried,” Jason shrugged.

“I know. I think it could be worst, honestly.” It was still pretty bad though.

“Does that mean I’m done?”

“Yes, we’re done. Let’s go out for date night.” Dick personally didn’t mind if he looked ridiculous.

“Is the camera coming with us? Because if so the answer is no.”

“No, the camera stays here. I think I’ll keep the make up though.”

“If you want to embarrass yourself for zero gain that’s your prerogative. I’m not stopping you.”

“The goal was more to embarrass you, but you know I have no shame. Besides, it’d be a waste to wash off your hard work.”

“I’m not the one who has to wear it. Worst case for me someone thinks I’m giving you a pity date.”

“But you tried so hard on it.” Dick sighed, “Alright I guess if I can’t embarrass you then there’s no point, but before I wash it off,” Dick leaned over to smack a kiss into Jason’s cheek, leaving a bright red kiss mark on it, “Always wanted to do that.”

Jason’s nose wrinkled. “Gross. Now I have to wash my face too.” 

“Well in that case,” Dick peppered his cheek, lips, and neck with more kisses until Jason was practically painted red.

“You’re so obnoxious,” Jason complained, finally managing to shove Dick off of him, and he tried to look annoyed, but Dick could see the fondness in his expression.

“Love you too,” Dick grinned.

“Don’t put this in your video.”

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
